Seraph of the End (Lacus x Ayasuri(Oc)
by Foxie3366
Summary: — This story is also on wattpad under the same username @Foxie3366–– A inspirational moment I had just one day and was like yea ill wright about this.
1. Oc info

Chapter 1

Info:

Name: Ayasuri (puppet)

Last name: Cascade (waterfall)

Race: vampire

Gender: female

Weaponry: twin short swords

Side (vampire/human): vampire

Status: high ranking fighter/noble

Family (dead/alive/there race): family dead

Age: unknown/looks 21 yrs old,

Likes: blood, Lacus welt, fighting, Rene Simm, sweet food, Krul Tepes, Lest Karr, killing,

dislikes: humans, humans humans... spicy food,

Height (short/medium/tall): medium = 5 feet 4 inches , 63.7 inches (161.8 centimeters).

Hair colour: white

Hair (short/medium/long): long

Eye colour: red

Personality: yangirl = cute psycho,

Lover: Lacus Welt


	2. Apocalypse

A/N

Don't own seraph of the end.

Pov 3rd person/narrator (like),

A virus had killed most of the humans over 13 yrs old, many lay dead on the ground as the vampire army marches through the burning streets of apocalyptic Japan,

"Search the buildings!!" Yelled a young looking vampire, queen Krul Tepes.

And with that the troops scattered like mice running from a hunting cat, all but 3... They calmly walked to there sector of buildings. 2 mid 20's looking vampires, one male vampire with purple hair in a bun/small ponytail and the other a black haired male with both sides of his head shaved.

But the one out of the 3 that stuck out the most was a 21 looking long, white haired girl walking in between the two men with shiny twin blades on her right hip that shone as she walked with elegance no human could have, her beautiful red eyes shone with grace as she looked forward.

"Renè? Can you search those buildings to the right?" Asked the beautiful 21 yr old looking vampire,

"Of course, Ms Ayasuri Cascade" answered back the black haired male vampire, now known as Renè, as he walked off to the right set of buildings.

"Lacus? Can you search the buildings in front of us? I'll take the left set." Said the female vampire, now known as Ayasuri C,

"Of course, my cute little angel" said an overly happy voice from the purple haired vampire, now known as Lacus,

"Good, good see ya in about 30 mins Lacus." Yelled back Ayasuri as she walked to her set of buildings.

Ayasuri's Pov

As I walked into an old looking apartment, I looked around to find a small short brown haired boy sitting next to a brown haired lady crying. As soon as he saw me, he ran up to me and latched onto my leg crying, disgusted I look down at the young livestock on my leg crying his eyes out, ehh...

"Hello, are you ok little boy? Not hurt are you?" I ask in a sweet tone, he sniffs then starts to talk

" I'm fine, but mummy's sick can you help her? Please" asked the boy,

"Sorry buddy, I can't help, how bout you come with big sissy to a safe place? Hmm?" I ask,

"Sissy I go with you, but... sissy what about Mummy?" Asked the the small livestock as he started Crying Again

"Ehh, come on let's go we can get Mummy later? How bout that?" I say to sweet for my likings ehh whatever.

"Ok Big Sissy, lets go." He said happily looking at me with innocent brown eyes.


	3. Death of Tomoe Saotome

Ayasuri's pov

I walked with the small human next to me to the truck where all the other kids are,

"Sissy? Why are there other kids like me? Where are is big Sissy taking me?" The boy asked,

"This is the safe place I was telling you about now get along Sissy will see you soon bye be good" with that I pushed him into the truck and head off to where Lacus should be.

Little brown haired boy's pov

"S...Sissy why did you leave me in here?" I crocked out

"Hey boy do you want to sit with us?" Asked a you brown haired girl with a braid over her left shoulder,

"Y...yes please Big Sissy left me in here so I'm alone," I slowly crawl over to them

"What's your name?" I ask

"Akane Hakuya, you?" Akane asked

"Shiro Zuu" I answer back "who are the others with you Akane?" I ask

"The blonde is Mika and the back haired one is Yuu and the others are...

A/N

There are the names

"It must be nice having a big family, I had mummy and now just Big Sissy but she dropped me off here and left." I said then the truck started moving.

Meanwhile

Ayasuri's Pov

As I walk I see Renè at the meeting spot but not Lacus,

"Renè where is Lacus?" I ask

"Still in his building." Renè answered in a tiered voice

"I'll go get him, be back shortly bye," I say as I walk off to where Lacus should be.

When I get there I smell blood and go to that room and I see Lacus drinking from a little girl,

"Lacus, didn't leave me some I see." I state

"What! O Aya my angel your here?" He asks

"Yes," I say as I step into the room, towards him Lacus moves back a few steps till his back hits the wall...


	4. Taboo (mature)

Ayasuri's Pov

I stand in front of Lacus looking at him like he's my pray.

"Stay still you didn't let me have some of the human! So I'll do Taboo," I State with no room for argument.

Then all of a sudden I bite down onto Lacus's neck and drink his blood greedy.

(Mature start)

Lacus's Pov

"Ahhh!" I moan as Aya bites me,

It feels so good, too good why is it Taboo again? I don't know? Not like I care.

"AHHH!" I moan again but louder and more huskily

"A...hhh" moans Aya "Lacus your blood is so good, I want more." Aya said as she bit down again.

"Ahh" I moan not as loud but more huskily. As Aya finishes she lets go of my wrists that now have small drops of blood from her claws on them, I grab Ayasuri's arms and push her to the wall and bite down on her neck hard,

All I hear is her soft moaning and fast breaths.

"A...ahhh!" Ayasuri's moans weresoft and quiet, then I took out my fangs and re-put them in higher on of neck and...

"AHHHH!" Aya moaned so loud from that.

(Mature end)

I pull my fangs out of her neck and lick it so her wounds would heal and she does the same to me.

And we both leave going back to Renè and off to Sanguinem.

Narrator pov

But what they didn't know there was one Yoichi Saotome still hiding under the bed, during all that happened, he saw everything.


	5. Sanguinem

Ayasuri's POV

"Hey Lacus!! We have guard Judy today hurry up." I yell

"Yea yea I'm coming but u walk to fast..." Lacus wined

"Aya-chan!!!" Yelled an overly happy voice

"S*T... Ferid Bathory 7th projenitor(sp?) how are you today? I'm just about to do work so Lacus and I mast leave sadly." I 'politely' say

A/N

This is where Yuu meets Ferid.

"Well bye Aya see ya soon." Said Lacus has he walks off

Shit!!!!* I thought

"Well I want you to stayyyyy with meeee" wined Ferid "Thant's and order!!"

"*huff* Yes Ferid" I sadly answered back

— 5 minutes later —

(brought to you by blabbering Ferid)

"Fried!!" Yelled a little blonde human

"Ahh Mika." Answered Fried "Mika this is Ayasuri Cascade a noble, sheeeee's my bestie!!!"

"Fried, shut the pie hole I'm not your bestie. And I'm a going... Tata bye Fried * that... that I'll kill him!!!!! *

"NO!!!! You can't leave yet!!!" Yelled Fried in a childish tone

"Fried...

go die in a ditch!!!!!" I said calmly

I walked over to the other kid, he has dark hair

"And you are? Boy?" I ask

"He's no-one he's shy... very shy, Miss Ayasuri." Said the kid named Mika

"Hmm ok well if you find a little brown haired boy Younger then you 2 his named Shiro Zuu, can you find him, you see he's my little brother? So will you help a lady out?" I ask

" yes Miss Ayasuri bye" Mika yells as they run off.


	6. Shiro Zuu

Mika POV

As Yuu and I walk home my mind wonders back to that day on the van that took us here to this city of vampires, there was a little boy with brown hair and eyes, in and old and torn brown hooded jumper what was his name? I can't remember!! Oh look we're home already.

"Hay we're back" I yelled out

"Welcome back!! Mika" they all yell wile hugging me

"Where's Yuu? He was with me a second ago" I ask them

"Don't know" was the answer I got

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it Ayame(sp? Name?) said

"Oh Shiro it's good to see you why are you here?" She asked

"Um I was thrown out of my house and all my food was stolen by some new kids" the boy answered "I still can't find my sister Aya, have you seen her?"

"Yes Ayasuri Cascade right?" I asked

"Yea" he said

"I've met her come I'll bring you to her."

"Thanks"

—— time skip 30 minutes, at Ferid's mansion ——

Knock knock

"Ahh Mika it's good to see you and who's this with you?" Asked Ferid

" this is Miss Ayasuri's brother can you tell me where she lives please?" I ask kindly

"Oh ovcourse(sp?) here byebye now " said Ferid in his overly happy tone


End file.
